The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, a print control program, a medium for recording the print control program, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing computer.
In recent years, printers tend to have many functions to satisfy users' diverse needs. For example, there are developed printers capable of printing in various modes such as printing with no print margins and converting colors so as to more vividly develop colors than the original. However, providing a printer with many functions tends to increase the number of items for setting print conditions needed for printing. To free users from inconvenience of setting many print conditions, the printer may be configured to be capable of implementing the formatted print specified by a sensuous expression such as “beautiful mode” to broadly express the print condition.
The above-mentioned conventional print control apparatus has been subject to the following problems.
That is, printer functions have progressed remarkably. There have been developed many printers equipped with new functions. It has been impossible to provide formatted prints corresponding to various printers. It is very complicated to modify factory-default formatted print items in accordance with the printer function enhancement. When old and new models coexist and one printer is configured to a print condition according to the formatted print, the other printer is incapable of printing. The printer functions cannot be used fully.